


One Year On

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Year On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

“Frank...where are we going?”

“If I told you that, love, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“But why do I need to be blindfolded?”

“Just trust me.”

“Frank, we’ll be late back to the office...”

“We’re nearly there.”

“Voila!” Frank pulled off Alice’s blindfold to reveal that they were standing in a clearing facing a beautiful silver unicorn and her golden foal. Alice opened her mouth, then closed it without uttering a word.

“I know you were ill when we did unicorns at school, and I didn’t want you to feel left out.”

“Oh, Frank, they’re glorious. However did you get them here?” Alice moved forward and felt the magic shift around her.

“Moody taught me how to make this barrier. Pretty nifty, eh? He says it’ll help us catch Dark Wizards. He says...”

Alice silenced him with a kiss. “You sure you shouldn’t have married Alastor instead?”

Frank swatted her on the bum and she stuck her tongue out at him, before moving over to the mother and child. She gently stroked the mother’s mane, a wide smile lighting up her delicate features. Frank watched from a safe distance, the weariness from their first month as fully trained Aurors seeping away.

“Happy Anniversary, love,” he murmured.

  



End file.
